A Werehog's Love
by Flamemon
Summary: Shadow is the leader of a pack of werehogs. So, what's when he's told to find a mate or he won't be leader anymore, and happens when he meets Sonic? Will he fall in love? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night as the full moon shines over the forest and loud howls could be heard through the forest

A black and red werehog sniffs the ground looking for prey to hunt but couldn't find as he huff and head back home. That is until he caught the smell of a deer and grins.

He follow the scent to find a deer drinking water at the river as he slowly stalks the deer and when he was close enough and pounces on the deer.

The deer whine in fright as the werehog quickly sinks it's teeth into the deer's neck and quickly killing it as it lays limp in the werehog's jaws. The werehog smirks and heads back home.

After a while of walking the werehog gets back to his pack and they run up and greet him as two other werehogs drag the dead deer to their fresh kill pile.

"Your back, Alpha and you brought food too." Said a pale aqua and black hedgehog

"Yeah, and Mephiles I told you that you don't have to call me Alpha. Shadow or brother would do." He said

Mephiles nods," Yeah I know but I will still call you Alpha." He said shrugging

Shadow rolls his eyes and huffs," Anyway, how's your mate doing?" He asked as he sits down and cleans himself a bit

Mephiles smiles and wags his tail," He's doing alright, a bit grumpy but doing fine." He said as he chuckles a bit

"What did you expect? He's pregnant with your pup." Shadow said smiling

"Yeah, you got a point there. And what about you, hmm? Find a mate yet?" He asked as he gives Shadow a curious look

Shadow growls softly and shook his head no," Not yet." He said as he frowns a bit

"Well, you better find one soon or you won't be Alpha." Mephiles said as he looks up at Shadow

Shadow sighs and nods," I know, I'll start looking for one tomorrow." He said as Mephiles nods in agreement

"Well alright then and good luck." Mephiles said as he went to his den to go check up on his mate as Shadow sighs and heads into his den too.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest a injured and lost blue hedgehog walks through the forest and getting near the werehog pack.

"Hope I find help soon." The blue hedgehog mumbles out as he looks at his injured foot and then decided to rest as he finds a tree with a hole at the base of it and crawls inside and curls up and quickly falls asleep.

-Next Day-

Birds fly and chirps as morning sunlight shines down on the quiet forest as a blue hedgehog starts to wake up

"Morning already? Better get moving." The blue hedgehog groans out as he slowly gets out of the tree and starts walking

~Back with Werehog pack~

Shadow yawns and stretches as he wakes up and gets up and walks out his den to see everyone else starting to wake up too.

He yawns again as he walks over to the fresh kill pile and grabs a rabbit to eat. He looks at the fresh kill pile and sees he would have to go hunting again

Shadow quickly eats his rabbit as he sends out some of his pack to go out hunting again and then heads to Mephiles den.

"Mephiles? You awake?" Shadow asked when he had to duck as a bone almost hit," Will you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep." Said a angry white and light blue hedgehog as he glares at Shadow

Mephiles yawns and nuzzles the hedgehog," It's alright, babe. Just go back to sleep." He said as the hedgehog huffs and go back to sleep and Mephiles heads out the Shadow

Mephiles yawns again," What is it, Shadow?" He asked as he gives Shadow a sleepy look

"I'm going out hunting for food and I need you and Venice to watch the pack for me,ok?" He said/asked

Mephiles nods," Alright then. I'll go get Venice and tell him." He said as Shadow nods and heads off into the forest to look for food.

~Back with the little blue Hedgie~

"Sonic, what did you get yourself into?" He thought to himself as Sonic sighs softly as he starts to feel tired from all the walking he's been doing.

Sonic ears then twitches hearing a river nearby and smiles knowing he'll be able to take a break soon but what he didn't know was that a werehog was heading to that same river too.

After a bit of slowly walking, Sonic finally made it to the river as he sighs in relief and as he bends down and starts drinking water not noticing the black and red werehog watching him.

~With Shadow~

Shadow sniffs the air and ground looking for the scent of a deer or rabbit when he caught a sweet scent and follows it

He follows the sweet scent to river where he spots the blue hedgehog drinking water. Shadow subconsciously smiles and wags his tail as he watches the blue hedgehog

After a bit of watching, Shadow decided to show himself but as he was about to a leopard jumps out of the forest and heads towards Sonic which made Shadow growl in angry.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic's ear twitches hearing a noise and looks up to see the leopard heading towards him as he screams in fright knowing he couldn't get away because of his injured foot

Sonic curls into a ball and waits for the pain to come but it never did as he uncurls a bit and looks up and sees a black and red werehog fighting with the leopard

Shadow had jumped out of the trees and attacked the leopard as they both fought each other

Shadow growls as he bites and scratches the leopard as the leopard does the same until Shadow bites it neck and it yelps loudly and pushes Shadow away from it and heads back into the forest

Shadow smirks and puffs his chest out proudly and then relaxes as he turns towards Sonic who saw him coming and curls back into a ball thinking he was going to get eaten by the Werehog

Shadow gentle nudges the blue hedgehog," Hey, are you alright?" He asked as he gives the blue hedgehog a worried look

"Yeah, I'm doing fine but I injured my foot." Sonic said as he uncurls all the way and shows the werehog his injured and slightly bleeding foot

Shadow bends down as he licks some of the blood away which made Sonic giggle a bit as Shadow then picks Sonic up and puts him on his back," Hold on tight." He said as Sonic nods and holds on tight as Shadow then took off running

Sonic closed his eyes and buries his face in Shadow's fur and he gripes Shadow's fur as Shadow runs through the forest and Sonic sight happily feeling the wind below throught his quills and relaxes a bit

After a while of running Shadow arrived back home as he heads straight for his den and takes Sonic off his back and then quickly leaves the small cave

Sonic blinks and looks around the small cave as he waits for Shadow to come back when he sees a Shadow over him and sees a pale aqua and black werehog standing over him and he gulps and shakes in fear

"Mephiles, leave him alone." Shadow said as he walks into the den and over to Mephiles and Sonic

Mephiles pouts and huffs,"Aww, your no fun." He said as he turns and leave the den as Shadow chuckles softly and starts to work on Sonic's wounded leg

A few minutes later and Shadow was done," There you go." He said as Sonic smiles and nods," Thanks." He said

Shadow wage his tail a bit," Your welcome." He said as he looks at Sonic," Oh, I'm Shadow the Werehog, Alpha of the pack." He said as he puffs his chest out proudly

Sonic giggles softly and nods," I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fastest thing alive." He said grinning

Shadow nods," Nice to meet ya, Sonic and welcome to my pack's home." He said

Sonic nods and yawns a bit," Yeah, nice to meet ya too." He said as he curls up a bit

Shadow chuckles softly," You get some rest, you had a long day." He said as he nods and yawns and closed his eyes and fall asleep. Shadow smiles as he lays next to Sonic and curls around him protectively and go to sleep too.

As Mephiles watches Shadow and Sonic sleep he left Shadow's den and went towards Venice's den

"Venice? Silver? You guys in here?" He asked as he walks into the den

Venice gets up and looks at Mephiles," What is it?" He asked as he slightly growls

Mephiles huffs and rolls his eyes," I need you and Silver to watch the pack for a while as I go hunting for a bit and Venice nods

"Alright then." He said as he goes over and nudges Silver to wake him up

"Huh?" He asked sleepily as he yawns and slowly starts to get up

"We're watching the pack for a bit." He said as he nods and shakes himself awake

Mephiles nods," Oh, also keep an eye on Kyle, ok?" He said/asked as he looks at Silver and Venice

Silver nods," I'll watch him for you." He said smiling a bit as Mephiles smiles back and then leaves to go hunt

"I'm going to check on Kyle while you get everyone together and give them their jobs to do." He said as Venice nods and they both headed out the den

~With Kyle~

Kyle yawns and stretches as he wakes up from and looks around not seeing Mephiles as he slowly sits up and leans against the cave wall.

Then his ears twitches when he hears someone coming into the cave," Mephy? Is that you?" He asked with a yawn

"Sorry but it's me Silver." He said as he sits next to Kyle

"Oh, hello Silver." He said smiling a bit as Silver smiles back," Do you need anything?" Silver asked

"No, but can we go for a walk?" He asked as Silver nods and helps Kyle up and they both head out the den

Silver then go tell Venice what's going on as he kissed his cheek and left Venice brightly as he went and got Kyle and headed into the forest

~With Sonic and Shadow~  
Sonic and Shadow was curled up and cuddles with each as both snores softly as they slept the day away

~With Mephiles~  
Mephiles sniffs the ground as he follows the scent of some deer. After a while of following the scent he came across a small meadow with a small flock of deer was as they eat the grass.

Mephiles quietly stalks the deer as he was closed enough to attacked as he pounce on a nearby deer and quickly killing it and he smirks as he puts the deer on his back and heads back to where he hide two rabbits he caught and picks them up and heads back home

As he heads home he spots Silver and Kyle heading in the same direction and heads over to them

"Silver, Kyle-Kun." He said in muffled voice as he still had the dead rabbits in his mouth and Silver looks over at Mephiles who beside Kyle

Kyle smiles and pets Mephiles's head and making him purrs softly," Hello, Mephy." He said happily

Mephiles nods as he hands Silver the rabbits and then turns to Kyle," How's it going?" He asked as Kyle smiles," I'm doing alright." He said wagging his tail a bit," Good." He said as they arrived back home

Venice comes over and helps take the rabbits and deer to the fresh kill pile and then comes back

Venice kisses and nuzzles Silver as Silver blushes and smiles and they head back to their den to sleep

Mephiles watch them leave and nuzzle Kyle as he purrs happily and heads back to their den for the night to sleep. They walks into their den and lays down.

Kyle smiles and purrs as he falls asleep. Mephiles smiles and nuzzles Kyle's belly as he curls around him protectively and falls asleep too.

To be continued...


End file.
